A caminho de Hogwards
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: Alvo e Rose estão a caminho de Hogwards...


As mãos ainda acenavam quando o expresso tomou distância da estação. Rose e Alvo viram então seus pais sumirem numa curva e se olharam suspirando fundo. A ruiva reparou que o primo parecia mais tenso que ela.

_ Vem, vamos procurar uma cabine! _ ela disse tentando parecer tranqüila e Alvo concordou com a cabeça a seguindo no mar de alunos que também tinham a mesma intenção que eles.

Rose olhava de um lado a outro dentro das cabines notando que todas estavam cheias de pessoas que conversavam alegremente. Olhou para trás vendo Alvo tentando a acompanhar passando pelos alunos quando sentiu uma pessoa trombar com ela.

_ JAMES! _ ela disse ao ver quem era.

James sorria altivo para ela olhando em seguida para Alvo que finalmente alcançou a prima.

_ Vejam se não é a dupla dinâmica! _ ele disse irônico e os dois amigos dele se aproximaram também. Um garoto encarou Rose e ela percebeu, desviando o olhar corando.

_ Não vai apresentar James? _ o garoto perguntou depois de também desviar os olhos da garota.

_ Ah, essa é minha 'querida' prima Sardenta, quer dizer, _Rosie_ Weasley! _ James disse encarando a prima com um sorriso maroto o que a fez fechar mais a cara pra ele o encarando. _ E esse é o meu irmãozinho Alvo Severo! _ James deu um risinho _ Vai ser o primeiro de nossa família a ir pra Sonserina!

James falou olhando do irmão para os amigos que torceram o nariz. Alvo encarou o irmão e pela primeira vez teve raiva dele por agir assim.

_ Cala a boca James! _ Alvo falou passando por eles empurrando o irmão com o ombro. James e seus amigos riram e quando os olhos dele encontraram com os de Rose, ele diminuiu seu sorriso, mas continuou com ar de superior.

_ Será que você consegue ser mais idiota que já é? _ ela disse séria sem tirar os olhos dos dele que também a olhava pensando que ele iria se divertir irritando a prima mais do que a irritava.

_ Você e o Al é que são sérios demais, isso sim! _ ele respondeu e Rose balançou a cabeça.

_ Mais você não percebe como ele está nervoso com tudo isso? E tem que piorar a situação?!

_ Ah, ele é que é um idiota por se preocupar com isso! _ James disse dando de ombros.

_ E você é mais por ficar o enchendo com isso! _ ela disse defendendo o primo e James por algum motivo não gostou disso, talvez por sempre ter sido assim. Rose desviou os olhos dos dele seguindo na mesma direção de Alvo, mas James segurou em seu braço a fazendo parar.

_ Sardenta... _ Rose o olhou sentindo a mão dele em si. _ Não leve tudo tão a sério!

James falou dando uma piscadinha marota para ela que bufou de raiva soltando seu braço da mão dele.

_ E você não leve tudo na brincadeira! Já pensou que isso magoa as pessoas? _ disse séria para depois seguir adiante sem olhar pra trás.

James ficou a olhando se afastar deles tentando manter seu sorriso, quando ouviu o garoto que olhava pra Rose.

_ Cara, essa sua prima é geniosa não? _ ele falou sorrindo e James o olhou com a testa franzida.

_ Mas eu sou mais, e ela não perde por esperar! _ disse seguindo com os amigos pelo lado oposto.

Alvo caminhava mais depressa que conseguia e agradeceu quando os corredores pareceram mais vazios. Ele estava cansado do irmão e de suas insinuações e gracinhas. Ele amava James, mas às vezes era difícil de agüentar. Lembrou-se das palavras do pai que ele tinha o poder de escolha sobre a casa que iria ficar e ele sabia qual queria. Não porque todos da família eram de lá, mais porque ele sentia em seu coração que pertencia a ela.

Perdido em pensamentos, ele não reparou que alguém o chamava.

_ Ei... Ei! _ Alvo sentiu alguém o tocar no ombro. Com um susto, ele se virou vendo um garoto de cabelos platinados. _ Você deixou cair isso... Devia tomar mais cuidado!

Alvo olhou do garoto para o objeto na mão dele e imediatamente verificou sua mala de mão. Suspirando, olhou dentro do fecho que estava aberto, provavelmente pelos esbarroes que dava nas pessoas pelo corredor. Sorte que não faltava mais nada.

_ Obrigado, eu não vi que estava aberta! _ ele pegou o objeto das mãos do garoto e guardou-o dentro da mala fechando com cuidado o fecho não reparando que o garoto loiro o observava curioso.

_ Eu conheço você! _ ele disse fazendo Alvo voltar a olhá-lo. Reparou então que os olhos dele eram de um azul muito profundo. _ Você é filho de Harry Potter!

Alvo franziu as sobrancelhas só agora reparando que já tinha o visto antes, e recentemente. Ele era o garoto que seu tio Ron apontara na estação.

_ E você é filho de Draco Malfoy! _ ele disse e as palavras do tio lhe vieram a mente. _"Não vá ser amiga dele Rosie, seu avô nunca te perdoaria se casasse com um sangue puro!"._

_ Parece que nossas famílias são bem conhecidas não? _ o garoto, Alvo reparou, era um pouco altivo, sem parecer arrogante demais.

_ Acho que sim... _ Alvo deu de ombros. Ele se lembrava de que ouvira seus pais dizerem a respeito da família Malfoy, mas não se lembrava do conteúdo e do teor das conversas.

_ Ah! Ai está você! _ Rose chegou toda vermelha pela conversa que teve com James fazendo os dois garotos a olharem e então ela percebeu Scorpius e se lembrou dele na mesma hora.

_ Oi! _ ele lhe cumprimentou e ela olhando dele para Alvo que também a olhava como que dizendo que ele era um Malfoy!

_ Olá! _ disse com uma voz muito mais baixa que antes, olhando para Scorpius. _ Você é o Scorpius Malfoy não é? _ ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Scorpius sorriu olhando dela para Alvo que o olhou também.

_ Scorpius Imperious Malfoy! _ disse com um tom de orgulho na voz e Rose o achou um tanto parecido com James e se condenou de lembrar do primo de novo.

_ Bom... Eu já ouvi falar de você...

_ Mesmo? De mim ou de meu pai? _ ele perguntou curioso e Rose ficou um pouco sem jeito.

_ De você e de seu pai... é que nossos pais estudaram juntos quando freqüentaram Hogwards.

Alvo olhou para a prima se lembrando que um dia seu pai comentara mesmo isso. Ela olhou para Alvo e recebendo o olhar do primo disse.

_ Me chamo Rose Weasley, e meu primo você já conhece não é!? _ Scorpius olhou para eles.

_ Na verdade, não sei o nome dele ainda! _ eles riram _ Acho que já ouvi falar em seus nomes, mas não consigo me lembrar!

_ É Alvo Severo Potter! _ Alvo disse e Scorpius se lembrou de já ter ouvido sim esse nome.

_ Alvo de Alvo Dumbledore!? _ o loiro disse fazendo Alvo concordar.

_ E Severo de Severo Snape! Foram grandes diretores de Hogwards! _ ele falou se lembrando do pai mais uma vez.

_ Eu sei! _ Scorpius sorriu e pela primeira vez Alvo encontrou um desconhecido que não ficasse um pouco abismado com seu nome. _ Bom já vou indo, a gente se vê!

_ É, a gente se vê! _ Rose falou e Alvo concordou.

_ Até mais então! _ ele disse e Scorpius olhou de Rose pra Alvo se afastando e se virando caminhando na direção oposta.

Rose olhou para o primo que se virou pra ela.

_ Como isso aconteceu? Papai acabou de falar nele e nós nos conhecemos! _ ela dizia divertida e Alvo pegou sua coruja no chão caminhando com ela para encontrar uma cabine.

_ Ele veio me entregar meu mini telescópio que caiu da minha mala. _ Alvo disse no mesmo momento que Rose encontrou uma cabine vazia.

_ Ele foi muito legal não?! _ eles entraram e Alvo concordou com a prima.

_ AUGUST PIETERSON! _ A voz de Minerva Mcgonagal soava mais uma vez convocando o pequeno aluno a se sentar no banco. O garoto de cabelos claros se sentou nervoso e assim que o chapéu seletor tocou sua cabeça todos ouviram a casa designada a ele.

_ CORVINAL! _ Os alunos da casa da Corvinal bateram palmas saudando mais um colega.

Rose olhou para Alvo que parecia mais branco do que ele já era. Ela segurou em sua mão forte e ele a olhou engolindo em seco.

_ ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! _ Minerva assim como todos os professores e os alunos mais velhos ficaram atentos e mais silenciosos que o normal. E Alvo pareceu sentir isso. Seu coração parecia ter parado e suas pernas estavam tão pesadas que precisou que Rose apertasse mais sua mão para fazê-lo dar um passo.

_ Vai Al! _ ela lhe sorriu e em troca Alvo lhe deu o sorriso mais forçado que já dera na vida. Sua boca estava amargando demais.

Respirou fundo e olhando para frente, ele andou devagar até o banco se sentando. James na mesa da Grifinória olhava atento para o irmão e ele nunca iria admitir que também estava nervoso por ele e que desejava que o irmão mais novo entrasse na Grifinória também.

Minerva olhou o pequeno garoto sentado e sorrindo olhou para Hagrid e Neville na mesa que também lhes deu um grande sorriso. Ele era muito parecido com Harry e todos pareciam perceber isso. Alvo fechou os olhos quando o chapéu tocou sua cabeça e começou a falar de modo que somente ele escutasse. E Alvo não precisou escolher, pois mais rápido que fora com Harry, o chapéu não teve dúvidas em qual casa selecioná-lo.

_ GRIFINÓRIA! _ E quando finalmente Alvo abriu os olhos com um enorme sorriso no rosto ele sentiu o peso de suas costas de esvair. Ele era um autêntico Grifinório e parecia que somente agora tinha conhecimento disso.

Todos os alunos da Grifinória fizeram festa para o novo aluno, que desceu do banco e olhando para Minerva e para os professores conhecidos, se encaminhou até Rose e eles se abraçaram.

_ Eu sabia! _ ela disse contente e ele riu divertido se encaminhando para a mesa de sua casa.

James se levantou e abraçou o irmão que o abraçou de volta.

_ Eu sabia que você iria parar aqui! _ James disse maroto e Alvo balançou a cabeça incrédulo com ele, mas ainda sorrindo.

_ Então pra que você ficava falando que eu ia pra Sonserina?

_ Nunca se sabe ao certo! _ eles riram se sentando e aguardando o restante da seleção

Rose tinha visto a cena com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e com um sorriso no rosto pela atitude de James vendo em seguida Alvo ser saudado por Fred, Roxanne e Louis, que também eram da Gifinória, além dos outros alunos. Estava muito feliz pelo primo, pois ela sabia o quanto ele estava nervoso, e então percebeu que era ela agora que estava começando a ficar mais nervosa que seu estado normal de ansiedade.

Olhou em volta percebendo que o numero de alunos a serem chamados estavam diminuindo até que o penúltimo aluno foi chamado e ela ficara sozinha esperando sua vez. Seu coração batia tão forte que iria sair pela boca se demorasse mais um pouco.

_ LUFA LUFA! _ A voz do chapéu ecoou por todo o salão e os alunos fizeram mais festa.

Rose viu o rapaz de cabelos encaracolados se dirigir a mesa da Lufa Lufa e em seguida olhou para a diretora que olhava para o pergaminho e lendo o ultimo nome da lista.

_ ROSE JANE WEASLEY! _ Rose engoliu em seco começando a caminhar devagar e assim como aconteceu com Alvo, ela sentiu a tensão de todos os olhares em si. Deu uma olhadela para a mesa da Grifinória vendo Alvo sorrir pra ela, e então seus olhos foram para James que não sorria, mais se encontrava sério, assim como Rose. Ela virou pra frente encontrando os olhos grandes da diretora em si e um pequeno sorriso perpassando os lábios dela.

Rose se sentou respirando rápido e o chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça e assim como aconteceu com Alvo, ele não se demorou.

_ GRIFINÓRIA! _ todos da casa fizeram festa e Rose finalmente sorriu. Para Macgonagal, para os professores na mesa e quando se dirigiu aos alunos de sua casa, e eles vieram lhe cumprimentar, ela ria de alegria.

_ Não é ótimo isso! _ Alvo dizia enquanto a abraçava.

_ Claro! _ eles riram e ela abraçava os primos e os outros até que ela ficou de frente a James que sorria a ela.

_ Bem vinda a Grifinória, Sardenta! Eu tenho a impressão que vamos nos divertir um bocado! _ ele falou maroto e Rose não pode deixar de sorrir com a insinuação dele.

_ Eu não tenho dúvidas James Sirius! _ James sorriu e deixando as briguinhas de lado, eles deram um abraço um pouco rápido e sem jeito sentindo seus rostos corarem e se sentando em seguida para escutarem o discurso de Minerva e comerem o banquete de boas vindas.

Alvo então percebeu que Scorpions o olhava da mesa da Sonserina com um pequeno sorriso. Ele também sorriu a ele e por uma fração de segundos lamentou que o garoto não se encontrava na mesma casa que ele. Com certeza ele parecia bem legal, como Rose dissera.

**#¨%**

Ah esse James Sirius!

Eu o amo! Simples assim. Não sei o que a J.K. pensou em como ele seria, mas na minha versão, e acredito que de muita gente, ele é um traquinas de primeira, e puxou todas as características de marotagem de seu avó James e de Sirius! E por Merlin, porque ele e Rose se implicam tanto? Não seria demais o fato de eles serem totalmente o oposto?

Já li muitas fanfics que os colocavam assim, e achei simplesmente perfeito! Clichê dos casais mais legais por ai... Não tem jeito! Eu amo os dois juntos, amo o fato deles se odiarem e se amarem, afinal são primos, muito próximos. Contrários, mas próximos...

Agora... se alguém percebeu que tem um Alvo e Scorpius implícito (ou explicito) ai, acertaram... Sim. Eu sei. Mas não dá pra abandonar essa sintonia. Isso, sintonia, vibração, ou sei lá o que isso é...

O fato é que eu imaginava uma garota meiga, simpática e muito gentil pro Alvo, combinando com sua índole, mas... sempre tem um mas... um dia, vasculhando coisas na net, eis que encontro Alvo e Scorpius! Os dois. Filhos de quem são. Não achei errado. Não achei estranho. Achei somente que era. Que tinha que ser. Só.

Tentei. Afinal, nunca havia escrito algo assim. Não me condenem se tiver fora da sintonia que quero, ou se não for exatamente assim... Mas tá no comecinho, vamos ver onde isso vai dar!

Abraços.


End file.
